ANNA NO ESTA, Version II
by Priss
Summary: ANNAxYOHxTAMAO. Songfic. Oneshot. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?. . . . si su amor por ella ha sido intenso, tan real, entonces, ¿por qué se fue?, ¿por qué lo ha dejado?. . . . ¿por qué ya no está con él?.


**. Anna no está .**  
VERSIÓN II

De: _Priss._

01-ABR-05  
04-ABR-05

_

* * *

_

_¿Por qué¿por qué?. . . . si su amor por ella ha sido intenso, tan real, entonces¿por qué se fue¿por qué lo ha dejado?. . . . ¿por qué ya no está con él._

* * *

Permanecía refugiado en una oscura esquina de la habitación de la que alguna vez fue. . . su prometida.  
Por primera vez en la vida, la mirada del Shaman King, aunque triste, era dura. Estaba furioso, pero peor aun, con el corazón totalmente destrozado. 

Cuando se percató de la ausencia de la rubia, la buscó en su habitación, más lo único que allí encontró fue una simple hoja de papel, la misma que retorcía con fuerza entre sus manos, y que plasmaba la perfecta caligrafía de su amada.

Que se iba, le decía en palabras, que ya no lo amaba, leyó. . . entonces, se derrumbó.

_Anna no esta, Anna se fue.  
Anna se escapa de mi vida.  
Y tu que si estas, preguntas por qué la amo a pesar de las heridas._

Desde la puerta entreabierta de la recamara, una chica de rosados cabellos observaba al hombre que tanto amaba.  
La siempre fiel Tamao, tuvo la osadía de deslizar la puerta y entrar a la oscuridad del lugar; deseaba tanto poder consolarlo.

**Anna se fue.**  
Apenas estuvo cerca del Asakura, la pelirrosa escuchó su amarga voz.  
Él solo pensaba en la rubia itako. Yoh sufría por Anna y eso no iba a cambiar. Sin embargo, esta era su oportunidad, quizá la única.

**Por qué?, por qué la sigue amando a pesar de todo?  
**El Asakura sonrió, una sonrisa llena de dolor.

Anna no estaba aquí con él, se había escapado de sus brazos; pero aun con las heridas derramando sangre, Yoh la amaba loca y profundamente.

_Ella ocupa todo su recuerdo,  
no consigo olvidar. . . . el beso de su cuerpo._

**Pero, es que la señorita se fue con. . . .  
¿Y eso qué?.**

El castaño respondió con indiferencia.  
Aunque quizás eso era lo que más le dolía, el que Anna se haya ido con el demonio de fuego, con su propio hermano.  
Más le quedaba un consuelo. . .

**Yo fui el primero en su vida, sabes?  
**Tamao no pudo evitar que las lagrimas recorriesen sus mejillas; las palabras de Yoh eran crueles y atravesaron su sensible corazón.  
Tampoco pudo evitar que la imagen de ellos dos haciendo el amor se clavase en su mente.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción cruzó el rostro del menor de los Asakura.  
Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido que ella le dedicó, pero sobre todo, sentir su suave, blanca y exquisita piel atrapada entre sus brazos.  
Anna ya había sido suya, la había amado con locura y eso no iba a cambiar ni con su partida.

_Anna no está, eso lo sé,  
y no la encontraré en tu piel.  
Es enfermizo, sabes que no quisiera,  
besarte a ti pensando en ella._

La chica de rosados cabellos se llevó las manos a los oídos, tratando de no escuchar, más fue inútil.  
Desesperada, se acercó al shaman de morena piel.

**Y-yo sé que puedo borrar a la señorita Anna de su mente. . . y también de su corazón**.  
Yoh solo pudo sonreír nuevamente, ante las ingenuas palabras de su amiga.  
Más no era la estúpida sonrisa que le hubiese dedicado si su corazón no estuviese dolido, no. La curva que formaban sus labios reflejaba diversión y burla.

**Es imposible, nunca podrás.**  
Le dijo, totalmente seguro de ello.

Anna se había alejado de él, y sabía de sobra que buscarla en la piel de otra mujer sería un simple engaño que no resultaría. Además, él le tenía mucho cariño a Tamao, no quería herirla, mucho menos besarla a ella o a cualquier otra chica, si de todas formas pensaría en la rubia sacerdotisa.  
Saborear otros labios que no eran los de la itako, no, no quería.

**En serio, no tiene caso, me lastimaría. . . y a ti también.**  
**Pues no me importa**. Le gritó ella con lagrimas en sus ojos. **Joven Yoh, yo quiero estar con usted, déjeme hacerlo feliz.**

_Esta noche inventaré una tregua.  
Ya no quiero pensar más, contigo olvidaré su ausencia._

El Asakura suspiró fastidiado. ¿Por qué no quería entender?  
Más lo pensó un segundo, tan solo un segundo. . . y aceptó, porque no se sentía capaz de sobrevivir la noche si Anna no estaba con él. No quería enfrentar la realidad. Ya no quería pensar, no deseaba saber nada acerca de su prometida o cualquier otra cosa que tuviese que ver con ella, como su amor.

Con la ayuda de Tamamura, estaba dispuesto a olvidar, al menos por un instante, la ausencia de la que alguna vez le dijo que lo amaba con todo su ser.

"Aunque sé que ni Tamao, ni ninguna otra, podrá ocupar el lugar de mi amada Anna."

Yoh no supo de donde sacó el coraje para besar a la pelirrosa, pero lo hizo; unió sus labios a los de esa chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.  
La besó con suavidad, como si se sintiese obligado a hacerlo, más pronto pareció tomar confianza, por lo que el contacto se tornó profundo y hasta desesperado.  
Y es que había pasado lo que el castaño tanto temía. . .  
En su delirio de amor, creyó estar besando a su adorada rubia, y que esta le correspondía con la misma intensidad, con el mismo sentimiento.

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez,  
la noche sea más corta, no lo sé.  
Yo solo no me basto, quédate,  
Y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate._

Más la cordura volvió al fin, haciéndole ver que no era Anna la prisionera de sus brazos, sino la joven Tamamura.  
Abruptamente se alejó de ella, esto era doloroso y difícil.

"Pero es la única salida que tengo y es Tamao quien me la ofrece"  
Con este pensamiento, Yoh reclamó los labios femeninos una vez más; ahora con desesperación, pues tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacia, se arrepentiría después. Creía, que si la besaba con insistencia, tal vez, quizá, la noche le resultaría más corta de lo que en realidad es.

La necesitaba, por primera vez en la vida, necesitaba de la compañía de la chica de rosados cabellos.  
Nunca le fue indispensable.

"Porque Anna siempre estuvo conmigo"  
Pensó el Asakura.  
Pero la rubia no estaba más a su lado, y dolía tanto, que no se bastaba, se sentía incompleto, vacío.

**No te vayas.**  
Le susurró; su voz apagada, reflejando el temor a esta, la primera noche sin su Annita.

_Anna se fue, no dijo adiós,  
dejando rota mi pasión.  
Anna quizá ya me olvidó y otro rozó su corazón._

Más los besos de esta mujer no tenían el mismo efecto, que los de Kyouyama siempre tuvieron en él, no era lo mismo, lo cual solo le recordó la ausencia de la bella itako.  
Su partida, si, un verdadero adiós.  
De ella solo le quedaban los recuerdos, su dolido corazón roto en pedacitos y una carta donde se disculpaba por la decisión de dejar la pensión EN. Pero, es que otro hombre ya tenía su corazón.

"Maldito Hao"  
Pensaba el menor de los gemelos, recordando que en una simple hoja de papel y en contadas palabras, la sacerdotisa le pedía que se olvidase de ella. Así como seguramente, ella ya no lo recordaba.

Encerrado en sus penas, el shaman se dejó envolver por los brazos de Tamao, mientras sus labios se unían en incontables besos.

_Y yo solo sé decir su nombre,  
no recuerdo ni siquiera le mío.  
¿Quién me abrigara este frío?_

Más en la necia mente de Yoh, solo una palabra iba y venía; cuatro letras, un nombre. Torturándolo.

"Anna, Anna, Anna. . . cuanto te extraño."

¿Por qué?. Por qué no podía arrancar su recuerdo?. Le dolía y sufría, ya ni siquiera le importaba quien era el gran Shaman King, ahora no lo recordaba.  
Solo sabía que era un muchacho con el corazón destrozado y que añoraba a una rubia mujer que seguramente no regresaría.

Y el simple pensamiento, sumado a la ausencia de la itako, le hizo sentir frío, no un frío físico; era su alma que había perdido la calidez de un amor que se extinguió.  
¿Y quien podía darle calor ahora¿Tamao?, no, no era lo mismo; la pelirrosa no era más que una fácil salida, un refugio para el dolor.

_Y si te como a besos, tal vez,  
la noche sea más corta, no lo sé.  
Yo solo no me basto, quédate,  
Y lléname su espacio, quédate, quédate._

Con frustración, se aferró a los labios de la chica que lo acompañaba. Era tanta la desesperación que incluso la besaba con cierta brusquedad; a Yoh se le había perdido la delicadeza en algún momento. Y es que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él hubiese querido.  
La noche no era corta, al contrario, era la más larga y lenta de toda su vida; los besos que sostenía con la chica rosa lo estaban fastidiando y hasta lastimando.  
Tamao Tamamura no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que la hermosa itako había dejado.

_Puede ser difícil para ti,  
pero no puedo olvidarla.  
Creo que es ilógico,  
por más que yo intente escaparme, ella esta. . . ._

Yoh no pudo más, se separó de la prelirrosa, dejándola sonrojada y con ansias de "probar más".

**Lo siento**. Le dijo el shaman. **No puedo hacerlo, no puedo olvidarla.**

El castaño sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era esto para su compañera, pero es que en verdad no podía, por más que intentaba sacar a la rubia mujer de sus recuerdos, no lo lograba.

**Soy un estúpido.**  
Susurró, una frágil sonrisa atravesó su atractivo rostro.  
Yoh Asakura no era más que un tonto que, aun sabiendo que no resultaría, intentaba escapar de todo, del recuerdo de Anna, del dolor, la realidad. . . de su amor. Más la sacerdotisa seguía ahí, en cada uno de los pequeños fragmentos que quedaron de su corazón.

Impertinentes lagrimas escaparon de los tristes ojos de Tamao.  
Le dolía, pero ella e Yoh eran tan parecidos. . .

**No me importa. Quiero estar contigo, demostrarte que te quiero, que, que yo. . . .**

La chica calló en medio de sus gritos; estaba desesperada y fue esa desesperación lo que la llevó a arrojarse a los brazos del Shaman King, para besarlo sin darle la oportunidad de escapar o al menos resistirse.  
Así es Tamao y, a veces, así es el amor cuando no es correspondido. Se pierde la dignidad y el amor propio.

_Unas horas jugaré a quererte,  
pero cuando vuelva a amanecer,  
me perderás para siempre._

Asakura finalmente se aferró a la chica, resignado y hasta vagamente esperanzado a que esto resultara, al menos por las horas que compartirían, porque después. . . todo sería igual.

"O peor"  
Pensó el muchacho.

**Esta bien**. Le dijo el moreno, mientras la despojaba rápidamente de sus ropas. **Juguemos a amarnos por un rato**.

Con tan crueles, pero sinceras palabras, se rompió el corazón de la pelirrosa.  
Sabía que cuando el sol volviese a aparecer en el cielo, perdería al shaman, al hombre que tanto amaba.

"Y que nunca tuve"  
Fue el último pensamiento de la joven, antes de que se dejase llevar por los desesperados besos y las ardientes caricias que la hicieron jadear.

Sin duda lo disfrutaba. Más en medio de aquel acto que siempre soñó, fuese de amor, no pudo retener las amargas y dolorosas lagrimas.

_Y si te como a besos, sabrás lo mucho que me duele este dolor.  
No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor de los sueños que Anna me robó._

La chica rosa estaba confundida.  
Desde que el moreno entró en ella, había sido envuelta por el placer, sin mencionar que yacía feliz, rodeada por los brazos del castaño. Pero también, entre los tantos besos en que era devorada por su amante, el primero, sintió un inmenso dolor. El propio, no había duda de ello.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que Yoh le estaba haciendo sentir su dolor a través de la unión de sus cuerpos.

**No es igual.** Un susurro la sacó de sus intranquilos pensamientos. Yoh jadeaba cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola. **No es lo mismo que sentía con Anna**.

Su abrazo no era tan cálido, ni el sabor de sus labios era tan delicioso, embriagante y adictivo como los de la rubia itako.  
Tener sexo con Tamao no era lo mismo que hacer el amor con Kyouyama.  
Y con Anna en mente, el shaman de bronceada piel, no pudo evitar el recordar todos aquellos sueños que tanto ansiaba cumplir al lado de la que algún día llegaría a ser su esposa.

"Tranquilidad y felicidad absoluta"  
Todo se había convertido en polvo.

_Si me enredo en tu cuerpo, sabrás que solo Anna es dueña de mi amor.  
No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor de los besos que Anna me robó.  
Me robó._

Tamao lloraba mientras el placer recorría su frágil cuerpo.  
Las palabras de aquel hombre la lastimaban; para su mala suerte, Yoh siguió torturándola al tiempo en que se entregaba al gozo físico, gozo que no era más que un simple engaño.

Sus cuerpos se mantenían entrelazados, una unión muy intima que entre enamorados, puede expresar y hacer sentir el gran amor que se tiene, más en el caso de la joven de rosados cabellos, solo podía sentirse como una muñeca que había rogado ser utilizada, que jugaran con ella.  
Tenía la extraña sensación de que solo le estaban prestando a Yoh, o peor aun, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, algo así como intentar robar su amor. Y es que de cierta forma es así; solo Anna podía hacer el amor con el Shaman King.

Con otra mujer no tiene caso, jamás encontraría todo aquello que la rubia itako le hizo sentir; aquellos románticos y exquisitos besos solo podía dárselos su querida Annita, la mujer que se marchó entre las sombras de la noche, robándose todos aquellos besos, sus momentos juntos y el amor que alguna vez hubo entre ellos.

Así, con tan dolorosos recuerdos en la mente del shaman y las lagrimas de su amante pasajera, ambos jóvenes llegaron al éxtasis de sus cuerpos.  
El Asakura derramó su esencia dentro de la pelirrosa e inmediatamente abandonó su cuerpo y poco después, la habitación, dejándola hundida en la tristeza y haciéndola entender que, aunque se haya ido, Anna Kyouyama seguía siendo la dueña de su amor.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: _"Laura no está"_ (en este caso, ANNA)  
Interprete: _Nek._

Lo hice en el 2004, ahora, 2005, lo hice de nuevo. Dos versiones de un mismo fanfic.  
La letra es simplemente perfecta, solo me vi en la necesidad de cambiar "Laura" por "Anna", un pequeñísimo detalle, nada más.

Esta es mi versión del sufrimiento de Yoh, si la itako se alejara de él, dejándolo por otro.  
Después de todo, aunque no se muestra mucho en el manga, mucho menos en el anime, Yoh adora a su Annita.

La razón de su partida, a diferencia de la otra versión. . . Hao.  
Si, Anna se fue con el shaman de fuego.

* * *


End file.
